


开个车

by laoshan07



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoshan07/pseuds/laoshan07
Summary: 之前在微博上看到那个传说中的姿势的时候就很想让他俩这么来一发非常纯粹地开车写的时候关于老杜的漫画看的还不多，ooc全是我的错





	开个车

在托尼能够反应过来之前，杜姆已经捉住他的双手紧紧地将他贴在了那面墙上。跪着的双腿被强硬地用膝盖顶开，无法合拢。随后杜姆开始啃咬他后颈上的皮肤，酥麻和刺痛让他绷紧了身体。他竭尽全力扭头想要逃脱唇齿的侵袭——那差不多是他唯一能做的动作了，却被身后的人狠狠咬了一口。杜姆在他耳边呼吸着热气，“别动，托尼，别告诉我你不想要这个。”

他当然不想要这个。他努力扭动被压制住的身体，想要挣脱身后肉体的束缚，但那显得非常徒劳。这种压制非常巧妙，关节打开的角度让他完全无法使力。更不用说浓郁的Alpha信息素让他浑身瘫软。他咬紧牙关忍耐身体的灼热，狠狠地出声：“你不能这么做，杜姆，我警告你，我会杀了你，千刀万剐。”

“警告我？”杜姆的身体猛地向前一顶，让他的下巴一下子磕到了墙上，“我在帮你解决问题，托尼，你难道想一直这么又热又湿地度过发情期？”

“用不着你来解决，啊——”他的话语被一阵侵入的强烈刺激打断了，杜姆的一只手猝不及防地探进底裤猛地戳进那个不断分泌着大量体液的地方，诱人的Omega信息素更加浓郁，几近饱和，空气中充斥着令人浑身发热的甜香。杜姆缓缓地用手指搅动那个地方，“你看，你的身体又热又湿，非常热情。”托尼无法抑制地喘息起来，这样的刺激对一个正在发情的Omega来说实在太强烈了。他也很清楚这样浓郁的Omega信息素对自己身后强壮的Alpha意味着什么。他极有可能被杜姆标记，被他控制。不，不，他不能被控制，他绝望地扭动身体。但这样的反抗是极为无力的，扭动和磨蹭只会激起Alpha更加强烈的占有欲。“迫不及待，嗯？”他的裤子被一把扯下来，Alpha粗大而火热的性器在那个湿滑的洞口磨蹭几下后一下顶到了最深处。托尼的喉咙深处发出了一声痛苦的呜咽，突如其来地进入让他感到疼痛。而杜姆似乎沉浸在进入一瞬间强烈的快感中——那里潮湿而温暖，那些软肉紧紧地包裹着他。他大口呼吸着空气里美妙的甜香，感受到一种前所未有的满足。托尼在他失神地几秒里抽出了被他摁在墙上的手，猛地向后肘击。但那很快就被捉住了，“跟你说了别动了，宝贝，如果你想要舒服一点。”他又把身体往前挤了一点，几乎把托尼整个胸口摁在了墙上，托尼吃痛地低呼一声，这个姿势让他的腰和膝盖几乎完全悬空，只能将重量全部放在他们交合的那个地方，这让那个火热的性器挤进了他身体的更深处。

杜姆似乎对这种状态非常满意，他挺动腰部，粗硬的阴茎反复捣开柔嫩的入口，让囊袋狠狠地撞击在富有弹性的臀肉上。托尼的喉咙里滚动着嘶哑的呻吟，强烈的快感让他几乎失神。他在隐约的理智中感到痛苦。他知道自己的身体正在下流地死死绞住那根火热的阴茎，而他控制不了这个。他的身体被强壮的alpha牢牢地控制着，狠狠操干，他所能做的最后一点保持尊严的事就是把那些淫荡的呻吟堵死在喉咙里。但杜姆似乎对他这种表现并不满意，那个火热的东西正在他的身体里加速挺动，冲击着他身体深处最敏感的入口。快感如同狂风暴雨一般袭来，他的理智像艘破旧的木船那样被冲散了。他难以抑制地发出呻吟，眼角流下生理性的泪水，在入口即将打开的那一刻快感几乎到达了巅峰，他尖叫着喊出声：“不要标记！”

“太晚了，亲爱的。”杜姆的声音里带着粗重的喘息，那个巨大结已经滑进了深处那个窄小的入口，一股股精液冲刷着内壁，瞬间巨大的刺激将他带上了剧烈的高潮。他浑身抽搐，大脑一片空白，不知过了多久才逐渐找回意识。他能感觉到杜姆的性器带着浓稠的液体从他的身体里缓缓抽了出来。他被标记了，他清晰地意识到，可他的身体沉浸在Omega被标记后生理性的满足感中，无暇感受痛苦。


End file.
